Cheat
by Chiclets
Summary: She didn't want to hurt him. It started when he showed up at her window every night. She pretended to be annoyed when he was at her window at the exact same time every night. Then, before she knew it, she was waiting for him.
1. Chapter 1

He kisses her lips, her jaw, down her neck, and back to her lips. She moans his name and he silences her with his mouth.

The suddenly annoying phone goes off. _His _tone.

He always called at the most _perfect_ times. Like when she was with someone else. She angrily flips open her pink cell.

"Yes?" she says into the phone bitterly.

"Ichigo! We were supposed to meet at the train station to go to that new exhibit at the museum, an hour ago." Ichigo turns her head and looks at the clock, already knowing what she was going to see. Three o' clock. She had been with Kishu since twelve.

"Oh, I um…guess I err...lost track of time. My favorite show was on and I just got so into it." she lies. She feels bad about this. She doesn't want to hurt him but she fell for Kishu quick. And he was waiting to catch her.

It started when he showed up at her window every night. She pretended to be annoyed when he was at her window at the exact same time _every night_. Then, before she knew it, she was waiting for him. She couldn't wait for nine o' clock when he would be floating at her window to watch her sleep. Soon she left her window open for him. And fell in love.

"Well that's okay, I'm still here and the museum doesn't close for another two hours…" Kishu suddenly unzips the back of Ichigo's uniform. He leaves a trail of kisses as it goes down. All the way down to the elastic of her underwear. He is jealous, and Ichigo knows it.

"Oh, but you see, I was supposed to do my homework before I left to see you, and I watched that show. So my mom is super pissed. I have to finish it, like, now. How about tomorrow?" she asks, trying hard not to moan. Kishu has successfully slipped off her dress and kissing down the front of her shoulder, down further, further.

"Yeah, sure." He sounds disappointed. She is going to have to tell him soon. She has to say something to make him feel better.

"I'll call you when I am finished with my homework, kay? I love you." She sputters the last words quickly closes the phone.

"You're going to have to tell him soon, love." Kishu says silkily in her ear. She shudders.

"I know."

~o0o~

Ichigo paces around her room in deep thought. She had sent Kishu on his way so that she could think of a way to let Aoyama down easily. But Kishu didn't leave before making a suggestion.

"_I can take care of him for you love. Just say the words."_

He would never have to know that she was, _cheating_. She still finds it hard to say the words. To even think the words. It isn't like Ichigo Momomiya to cheat on a boyfriend. She tells herself that she has a good reason for doing something like this. She has yet to tell herself what the reason is.

~o0o~

"Pai, this is really bothering her!" Kishu says to his fellow alien. "I say we should just take him out of the picture, but I'll need help since he isn't exactly weak." Tart nods his head eagerly in agreement. Kishu had gotten tart on his side but he needs a better strategy than what him and Tart come up with on their own. They need Pai.

"No. He has people that would notice. It isn't very subtle to kill someone so, _popular_. It would stir up to much commotion." Kishu shakes with frustration.

"Fine," he says through his teeth. "I'll do it myself."


	2. Chapter 2

He sneaks into his room and looks at the infra red numbers on his clock. It's 3:00 am. _I need to_ _be quick. _He thinks about how this will make Ichigo sad about his death but it will make her happy that he will never be hurt by what they are doing. It is time for Aoyama to get out of his way.

Kishu summons his dragon swords and sighs heavily. He never wanted to actually have to hurt him. He was hoping that Ichigo would just break up with him. But things didn't turn out that way so this is what has to be done. He stands over Aoyama's bed with both his swords at either sides of his neck, takes a deep breath and…

~o0o~

Ichigo wakes up breathing heavily. She is covered in a thin layer of sweat and feels suddenly very depressed. Her heart feels heavy and she feels like crying. Something is wrong and she knows it. She quickly throws on a pair of jeans and a tank top and climbs carefully out her window. As her feet touch the ground she wonders where she is going. She decides that she will sneak over to Aoyama's house to see how he is. Since she hasn't done this in awhile she is slightly nervous.

She finds herself standing outside of his window getting ready to knock on it when she sees Kishu. He is positioned with his back to her. She sees him quivering. His dragon swords are at his sides. She see something glittering on them, it's dark and beautiful at the same time. It looks heavier than just any kind of liquid. It drips off the tips of the swords. It's then that she realizes.

It's **blood.**

"That can't be, it's a trick. This isn't right, this isn't right." She murmurs repeatedly to herself. Kishu turns as if he heard her and drops his weapons.

"Ichigo." He mouths, "Ichigo, Ichigo I am so sorry." He starts to disappear as Ichigo stands at Aoyama's window in shock. Her hand limply pulls her cell phone out of her pocket and dials Aoyama's number. She hear the tone he set for her from the other side of the window. It throws her over the edge. She cries.

"Aoyama, Aoyama, Aoyama, Aoyama, I still love you." She breathes into the phone. She didn't want him to die. But there he lies, more dead than he was in the dream that woke her up. She falls to her knees and curls into a ball on the ground. It's the closest to him she can stand to be.

She eventually is woken up.

"Ichigo dear, please get up." It's a voice she knows all too well. The voice is shaky, like she was crying. Ichigo squeezes her eyes closed tighter.

"Momomiya Ichigo we need to talk to you."

**I'm sorry it's probably not the best but I hope you like it =) **

**Please Review. I need to know how you guys like it and if I need to redo this chapter.**

-_**C**__h_**i**_c_l**e**_**t**_s


End file.
